theclosinglogosfandomcom-20200213-history
Treehouse Originals (Canada)
1st Logo (1997-2013) Logo: On a black background, we see the word “Treehouse” in a green decorative font with a yellow trim. A byline appears below, depending on the animation on which byline is used. Byline: * 1997-1999: “A SHAW) Company” (with “''SHAW)” in its 1997-2012 logo font and in color, while the rest of the text is in Garamond font). This byline either cuts or fades in. * 1999-2002: The Corus Entertainment logo with “A CORUS ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY” next to it. This byline moves up from the bottom. * 2002-2009: “''A COrUs Entertainment Company” (with “''COrUs''” in its corporate logo font and in color). This byline blurs in. * 2004-2013: “A COrUs ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY” (with “''COrUs''” in its corporate logo font and in color). This byline blurs in a different way. * Sometimes, the logo is bylineless. This was mainly used for the Shaw era. When this variant was used during the Corus era, the Corus Entertainment logo follows this logo. Variant: On The Berenstain Bears and later episodes of Franklin, “Produced in Association With” appears above the logo. This is a still variant. FX/SFX: The byline or none. Music/Sounds: None or the ending theme. Availability: Ultra common. Seen on many different Treehouse shows from 1997 to 2013, such as seasons 2-11 of Plum Landing, seasons 1-3 of Max and Ruby, The Berenstain Bears and season 3 of Miss Spider’s Sunny Patch Friends A Man Called Shenandoah Treehouse Direct '' Editor’s Note: This logo is still used in-credit on some shows until 2013. 2nd Logo (2007-2013; 2016) Logo: On a sky background with CGI grass, houses, flowers, rainbow, etc., we see the logo from before in the same font, only a bit slanted upright. A bird lands on the Treehouse logo and a Corus byline fades in underneath. Byline: * 2007-2008: “''A COrUs Entertaiment Company” (with “''COrUs''” in its corporate logo font and in white, while the rest of the text being an italicized Arial font.) * 2008-2013; 2016: “''A COrUs Entertainment Company''” (with “''COrUs''” in its corporate logo font and in white, while the rest of the text being an italicized Arial font.) FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: The ending theme or a shortened version of the “You’re watching Treehouse” jingle. On Toot and Puddle, kids laugh under the logo. Availability: Rare. Seen on 2008-2013 episodes of Treehouse shows, such as seasons 12-16 of Plum Landing and seasons 4-5 of Max and Ruby. The rare variant was seen on a handful of My Friend Rabbit and season 12 Plum Landing episodes. Editor’s Note: None. 3rd Logo (2013- ) Logo: On a sky background with grass with flowers, we see the new Treehouse logo with a butterfly above it. A banner with the word “ORIGINAL” pops below the logo. Byline: * 2013-2016: “A COrUs ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY” (with “''COrUs''” in its corporate logo font and in white.) * 2016- : “A corus. COMPANY” (with “corus.” in its new logo font and in white.) * 2018- : “Produced in association with corus.” (with “corus.” in its new logo font and in white.) FX/SFX: Nice animation. Music/Sounds: Popping cartoon sound effects or the ending theme. On season 7 of Max and Ruby, the ending theme is heard with the popping sound effects. Availability: Rare. Seen on new episodes of old Treehouse shows and even new shows from Treehouse, such as Plum Landing episodes from season 17 onward and Max and Ruby episodes from season 6 onward. Editor’s Note: None.